1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to semiconductor devices, and in particular to level shifters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advanced system boards can receive a core power voltage, for example about 1.0V, powering a core circuit of an integrated circuit and an input/output power voltage, for example about 3.3V, powering various drivers, such as input buffers, output buffers or pre-drivers of an integrated circuit or others. In such systems, level shifters are typically powered by the core power voltage and the I/O power voltage, level-shifting signals with core power voltage to signals with I/O power voltage.